Some Where In time
by ArtificialSweetness
Summary: There are some loves that even death cannot lay to rest. Possessing the power to transcend both time and the grave..... Review Please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha

Summary: There are some loves that even death cannot lay to rest. Possessing the power to transcend both time and the grave.

* * *

I could feel her tears on my back as I jumped from tree top to tree top. I wish I could comfort her tell her everything would be ok that we'll be fine and that she would never shed another tear...but it would all be lies and I promised her I'd never lie t her…I took a quick glance behind us and sighed with relief

'_They're gone...it could be a trick_'

"Inuyasha...have they gone...I'm afraid to look" she barely whispered

"Yes love they have gone" tears began to blur my vision as I smelled the stench of death

"Inuyasha…I must rest please stop for a bit"

"I can't I'm taking you to Miroku he's going to stitch up that wound of yours"

But despite my words I took us to a small clearing.

She slipped off my back and sat down against a tree…blood tarnished her beautiful white kimono

"Inuyasha….hold me please…my spirit is scaring me"

I sighed as I picked her up and placed her in my lap as I sat in hr place against the tree

"Is your miko power healing you, is that why your scared"

"No Inuyasha…my spirit, my soul says I'm dying and that it won't heal me because it is my time to go"

I closed my eyes in pain even through my wounds had since healed it seems that I will soon have another one.

"Don't say such things Kagome you will be fine and we'll"

"NO" she yelled

"Everything will not be fine…I will die my soul has told me so"

She twisted her head to look at me and she placed her hand on my face, I winced...it was true, she was dying, her hands were so cold. I began to plead and cry

"No Kagome you must fight it…you have to stay with me"

"No Inuyasha do not cry, my soul has made me a promise it tells me…somewhere in time I will find you and haunt you again, Somewhere in time I will find you and love you again…you see love all will be fine"

I then looked into her eyes as the light left them and I listened as her heart faded away into nothing…I then knew that she was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha

Summary: There are some loves that even death cannot lay to rest. Possessing the power to transcend both time and the grave.

* * *

I sat and held her and soaked her already bloody kimono with my tears then finally 3 hours later I came to a conclusion '_I must avenge her death'

* * *

_

**FLASH BACK

* * *

**

"_Inuyasha it is time to go to throne room" she was smiling her beautiful ocean colored eyes filled with glee._

_I sighed _'how can I get out of this…'

"_I can't go…I have a, a , a cold cough cough see looks like we'll have to wait until next spring." and to seal the deal I gave her my saddest puppy eyes_

"_Inuyasha…" she said in a low voice her eyes filled with worry "_I've done it.."

"_Demons can't get sick DUMMY!!" she then hugged her sides and burst into a fit of laughter._

"_Come on we're going to be late and you know how father is when people are tardy"_

"_Feh…I don't see why we have to tell him about us"_

_By now we where half way to the throne room and I dreaded what we were about to do._

"_What am I going to say, **Sorry your highness I've fallen in love with your beautiful daughter Kagome and I wish to have her hand in marriage by the way I killed your horse sorry.**" I then gave her the ugliest smile I could muster._

"_First off you didn't kill her on purpose, how were you to know that Zarah had a bad heart, besides I was the one that told you to roar at her…and you must admit it was quite funny"_

_I wanted to reprimand her for saying such a mean thing but it was true it was quite funny._

_We had finally made it to the throne room with minutes to spare. We kissed before entering._

"_Father we have arrived." Kagome stated cheerfully_

"_Aahh yes, my ray of sunshine what is it you wanted to tell me."_

_Kagome then looked down and began to twist her foot against the marble floor._

"_Well you see father WE wanted to tell you something important…you see Inuyasha and I…Inuyasha and my self….we've kind of, sort of, ….it's a funny thing we uummm kind of , but not really, but really have uuummm what's the word I'm looking for.." She then glanced at me and I finished her sentence_

"_We have fallen in love your highness and we wish to marry" I then stood behind Kagome and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against her chest._

_Her father then look at Kagome then he looked at me and began to laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world, we too began to laugh but our laughs were a bit awkward._

"_Kagome you are a miko, a priestess, you can marry BUT not a demon especially a half-demon, your marriage would be an abomination, just like the child you would produce. I will not allow it."_

_Kagome tensed against me but I've grown accustomed to such words and it would seem she would have to learn to ignore them as well._

_Kagome then whispered forcefully _

"_Our marriage will not be an abomination, nor will my child be an abomination. My child will be beautiful like his or her father."_

_Her father then stood up from his throne and walked down the small steps towards us._

"_YOU WILL NOT MARRY HIM, AND THAT IS FINALE, I WILL NOT ALLOW MY FIRST BORN HEIR BECOME A DEMONS WHORE DO YOU UNDERSTAND, I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE CHARGED HER WITH YOU."_

_Kagome pushed away form me and walked towards her father tears in her eyes._

"_I' AM NOT A WHORE IF YOU WISH TO SEE A WHORE PERHAPS YOU SHOULD LOOK AT YOUR DARLING STEP DAUGHER SHES THE ONLY REAL WHORE IN THIS CASTLE."_

_They were now merely an arms length apart. I would have stepped in but Kagome had been waiting to say these things to her father for years now._

"_HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH HORRID THINGS ABOUT YOUR SISTER, RECANT THOSE WORDS RIGHT NOW."_

"_SHE IS NO SISTER OF MINE SHE MARRIED INTO THINS FAIMALY ALONG WITH YOUR WHORE OF A WIFE. SHES THE ONE GALAVENTING AROUND, DRESSED LIKE A LOW CLASS GEISHA, AND THESE WORDS YOU CAN SHOVE STRAIGHT UP YOUR ASS YOU BA."_

_Kagome body stiffened and she gasped for breath it looked at through he had struck her I began to walk forward and then…I smelled it and fear penetrated my very being._

_I ran to her as she fell to the floor._

"_Now, father, now we can see who you truly are, you shall never be forgiven and your kingdom of lies shall fall and never rise again, I have seen it and now I have said it."_

_I got up from Kagome and was about to make things even when I heard a whisper_

"_Inuyahsa I have been avenged we must leave."_

_I turned towards her an put her on my back _

"_GUARDS, SIZE THEM!!"_

_I then ran towards the window and jumped through.

* * *

_

**FLASH BACK

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTE::

PLEASE TELL ME WAT U THINK PLEASE


End file.
